Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? is the first episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. It was initially released on November 14, 2000 on VHS and was distributed by Word Entertainment.12 In the middle of 2002, Word reissued the show on VHS again, and in early 2002, Lyrick Studios reprinted it for the first time on VHS. In 2002, Warner Home Video re-released the show on both VHS and DVD. Then in late 2002, the DVD was, again, reissued and was known as the 15th Anniversary Collector's Edition with remastered picture and sound. Subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear," it features two short stories titled Tales from the Crisper and Daniel and the Lion's Den, as well as the first Silly Song, "The Water Buffalo Song". The first segment features Junior Asparagus who lies awake at night after watching a scary Frankencelery movie. The second is a re-telling of the biblical story Daniel & The Lion's Den. Plot In this episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, AZ who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. In the first segment, Tales from the Crisper, Junior Asparagus watches a late night "Frankencelery" movie before being told by his mother that he needs to go to bed. After being scared of the dark and imagining that there are monsters in his room, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber drop in to help him. After some discussion, the pair sing a song in an effort to comfort Junior about how Junior doesn't need to be afraid because God is watching out for him and He is bigger than anything. Junior is then confronted by Frankencelery who reveals that he is really an actor named Phil Winklestein from Toledo. Junior is then convinced that he shouldn't be afraid and celebrates in song that "God is Bigger" than anything. After Bob and Larry leave, Junior's father comes in to his room and they discuss how God takes care of them and how Junior needs to be more careful about what he watches in the future.3 Following this segment is the introduction to the first of "Silly Songs with Larry," The Water Buffalo Song. Wearing a cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo," much to Archibald's displeasure. The second segment is the story of Daniel and the Lions' Den. After the narrator introduces the story, we find King Darius (Archibald Asparagus) in his court with his wisemen (The Scallions) and he confides that he is confused by a dream and wants help with what it means. The Wisemen concede that they cannot help, but then Daniel (Larry the Cucumber) arrives, he correctly interpretes the dream, and is made the King's second-in-command. Afterwards, the Wisemen become envious and plot to trap Daniel into breaking a newly penned law that stipulates that the kingdom may only pray to King Darius, due to the King's belief that only he is worthy of adulation. The Wisemen then catch Daniel praying to God and have him thrown into the lions' den. Although Daniel is scared, an angel comforts him and calm the lions. While the Wisemen celebrate their (apparent) victory, the King has a sleepless night believing that Daniel has died. The next morning King Darius and his wisemen goes to the lions' den and finds that not only is Daniel alive, but he spent the night eating pizza with his new lion friends. Realizing that their days are numbered, the Wisemen quit their jobs and flee to Egypt with Daniel and Darius on their heels. In the closing countertop sequence, Bob & Larry's computer, Qwerty, gives the audience a recipe for yummy meatloaf, followed by a Bible verse in which God says "So do not fear; for I am with you." 41:10 Cast Opening Countertop Tales from the Crisper The Water Buffalo Song Daniel and the Lions' Den Closing Countertop VHS/DVD Releases "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!" was originally released on VHS and was also distributed by Word Entertainment. In mid-2000, Word Entertainment reprinted the tape with special quality and the 1993 Big Idea logo, then in early 1998, Lyrick Studios reissued the show on VHS, again, with special quaility, but this time, with the 2000 Big Idea logo instead of the 2000 one. In mid-2002, HiT Entertainment, WEA and Warner Home Video re-released the VHS with new previews. In early 2002, the show was released on both VHS and DVD and it was distributed by Word Entertainment, Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder and was even part of the VeggieTales Classics line. On October 4, 2002, the DVD was once again re-released as the 15th Anniversary Collector's Edition, with remastered contrast and sound. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song (2000 version, reissues show the 2000 intro instead.) *God is Bigger *The Water Buffalo Song *King Darius Suite *Oh, NO! *We've Got Some News *Fear Not, Daniel *What We Have Learned Credits Roll Directed by PHIL VISCHER Written by PHIL VISCHER Storyboarding by PHIL VISCHER Concept Art CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Character Voices DAN ANDERSON GAIL FREEMAN MICHAEL NAWROCKI MIKE SAGE LISA VISCHER PHIL VISCHER Edited by MICHAEL NAWROCKI Sound Effects Editor MICHAEL NAWROCKI Character Animators ROBERT ELLIS CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Image Handling ROBERT ELLIS MICHAEL NAWROCKI CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Audio Engineering MICHAEL NAWROCKI Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. Special Thanks To DAN ANDERSON ERIC BANGEMAN DINA CLOAD GAIL FREEMAN ED HECHT MARY HECHT KURT HEINECKE JUDY HEINECKE JACK LONDON BOB MAY SCOTTIE MAY PHIL MOY MIKE SAGE CHRISTINE SIGMAN JIM VOGLER Category:Big idea Entertainment Category:Episodes That Have 2 Stories Plus A Silly Song Category:Countertop Episodes Category:Softimage Category:Silly Songs